The Girl Who Turned Out Be Satan's Daughter
by WolvesandAnimes
Summary: After Rin's "father" is killed, she learns that the only way to reach her new goal which is now to defeat Satan causes her to follow the path of an exorcist. Will she make it in this "new" world that contains demons at every turn? *I promise I am NOT discontinuing this. It's just going to be updated when I can get around to it. I'm sorry to everyone for the wait.*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me. Some of the characters may not have the same personalities as they do in the anime or manga and I'm trying to change it up a little bit but it still may suck. If you think it's horrible then go ahead and tell me. If it really is that bad and I have more people that tell me that it stinks then I'll probably stop but if y'all like it then I'll do my best to continue.** **Please reply so that I know if I'm wasting my time or not.**

I silently walked down the street wearing a black hoodie (hood down) and almost black jeans which were very comfortable compared to the formal skirt, shirt, and jacket the old man wanted me to wear whenever I went somewhere so I could pick up a boyfriend that he could be proud of.

I was disgusted by that and purposely only wore the things that he disliked because it seemed to agitate him. I also had black nails and black lip stick that made him call me something like a rebel child or something; I never really listened.

My hands were in my pockets which he also said wasn't lady-like but it was comfy.

* * *

><p>Then I heard the sound of a silenced gunshot and looked to my left to see a group of maybe 3 or 4 guys surrounding at least 10 (most were dead) injured pigeons and a limping, frightened dog.<p>

The idiots just stood there laughing while their leader fired at the birds in the air, hitting at least one wing, causing it to crash to the ground. Then he'd start pelting it with a slingshot, torturing the poor thing until it finally died, and then he'd bring down another one.

I argued with myself on whether I should help the poor things. Dad had told me to stop fighting, told me not to get into them anymore, but it was hard and I really wanted to hurt the guy, the way he was hurting those poor creatures, and the poor starving dog!

They had shot near its legs and then actually got a bullet in his little bony leg, causing its limp to worsen.

I sighed, clenched my fists, and pulled my hood over my head to hide my face.

Without making a sound, I rushed forward and snatched the gun from his hand, accidentally throwing him to the ground. He looked up with annoyance and shouted, "Watch where you're going, you son of a bitch!" I glared down at him and deepened my voice. "Leave them alone. They didn't do anything to you."

Now that I was closer I could tell that I had seen him before and he had been doing this a lot now that I thought about it but I had always ignored him and now I was not going to.

While I was off in thought, one guy came up and punched me in the side of the face, probably busting my lip or breaking a tooth and forcing me to the ground. A growl leapt from my throat and I bounced back to my feet. I kicked one guy in the stomach, one in the groin, and another in the face. They all dropped like flies and then I turned to the head guy.

He glared as he did his best to get to his feet and then run away or retreat with his pals following behind.

I groaned and wiped at my bloody lip, really hoping it wouldn't swell. The old man would kill me or do something even worse.

I limped over to the pile of bloodied pigeons (must have gotten kicked in the leg), and crouched down beside them. One out of the ten was still alive and cooed urgently, looking at me with fear in its eyes. I felt true pity for the thing. It had a broken/bullet-holed wing and was bleeding crimson from all over its body. I whispered, "Let me end your suffering, please." I placed two fingers on its petite, delicate neck and twisted, hearing a slight snap or crack.

I sighed and stood up, looking now at the starving dog, who just laid on its side with its head directed towards me. I moved over to it and leaned down, pulling gauze out of my bag. I was used to injuries so it was easy to wrap its leg up and then also place a piece of chicken left from my lunch in front of it. "This is all I can do for you now. Just be careful, okay?" It seemed to nod and then I turned to leave, feeling hatred to the bastards that had decided to hurt those animals. Those were the type of people I loathed.

I thought of this as I headed back to the church where Dad would probably yell at me.


	2. The Arguement and Pain

**Author's Note: The title may not go with the chapter but I suck with titles so you'll just work with me on that. Just so everyone knows, Yukio is also a girl so everyone calls her Yukiko while Rin nicknamed her Yuki.**

It was weird that as I neared the church, it began to sprinkle and then pour, but it also seemed to feel "right" in a way. The rain soaked my hoodie and jeans, and I felt slightly chilled but it felt relaxing and I wanted to cry like the sky was doing at that very moment. I hated that feeling, despised that need. Tears falling seemed weak in a way. It was too hard to explain, even to myself and my head began to hurt as well as my leg and mouth that had been screaming the entire walk, but my mind was already lost in thought. The old man would definitely yell at me and now it would be even worse because I was out in the cold and he told me to be back before the rain began to fall unless I had actually picked up a male "companion"…which I hadn't.

As I walked through the open gates of my home, I quickly noticed that through the darkness the church lights shone like a huge single ray of hope. I groaned as I stepped through the doors where everyone was cleaning and talking.

They went silent as I came in; the old man first looking at me with a little relief, then his eyes changing to what could possibly be the slightest tinge of fake annoyance. "You big lout! I told you to get back before it started pouring and now look at you. You're soaked. You're dripping all over the place." I nodded and sighed, pulling the hood off my head, which caused him to groan. "You got into another fight, didn't you? You promised me that you would stop this, and you can't even do that. You deserve to be called an idiot." I ground my teeth together and fisted my hands at my sides. "I couldn't help it!" "Why not?!" I practically shouted, "Because he was torturing pigeons that did nothing to him and then he shot a stray dog that couldn't even defend itself! That's why!"

Everyone stood in shock and didn't even move. Before anyone could say anything I stormed outside, racing to the actual house and into my room. I threw off the hood and collapsed on my bed, pain reverberating through my skull. I moaned in agony and smashed my hands against my head, hoping to crush the feeling.

The door slowly creaked open and a female whispered, "May I come in?" and I growled back, "This is your room too." Yuki sighed and then slipped in. "Well it won't be for much longer. We both know that." I groaned. "Please don't remind me." She came closer and sat at the edge of my bed, patting my back lightly. "You should try to act your age. You're a little older than me but you might as well have dropped out of school."

I pulled up my head, turning it towards her. "I haven't…at least not yet anyways." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to True Cross. You aren't." "You're going on a scholarship. I'm not that smart. You are, that's why you're going and not me." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You need to stop looking down on yourself. You could be smart but you don't even try. You barely go to school whatsoever and then when you do you practically fail every assignment. The only way you've passed everything and gone to the next grade is because you barely pass the big test that you have to take at the end of every year."

I smiled almost sheepishly. "Don't you like to be the one I get to be compared to?" She rolled her eyes, again. "Go to sleep. I'll say my goodbyes in the morning." She left and then I noticed that being near my sister had caused the ache in my head to fade away. I drifted off to sleep with the quiet pitter-patter of the rain filling my ears.

* * *

><p>Sunlight shone into my eyes as I slowly woke up and stretched on my bed, groaning as my fingers, neck, and back cracked. I slipped slowly off my bed and looked around, seeing with a sad twinge that the other half of the room where Yuki used to sleep was now empty and deserted, but there was a letter on her old desk with my name written on it. I slipped over to it and scanned through it.<p>

_Dear Rin,_

_I apologize for already leaving without saying goodbye and getting all my stuff but I had to move in to the dorms a little earlier than expected. I know I told you I'd say goodbye in person but Dad thought it would be best to go ahead and start moving out. I couldn't take everything at once so I left a few boxes that Dad said he'd go ahead and send or I'll come back for them later. I really do feel bad and I'll try to see you soon but at least stop getting into fights. You'll give him a heart attack if you keep doing this. Just… be careful._

_Lovingly, your little sister, Yuki _

I sighed and muttered, "I should have expected this. The old man probably wanted her to leave before I began to rub off on her… Maybe that was smart." I dropped the piece of paper and pulled my hands through my hair, in a manner that could only be counted as something frustrated. I should take a shower. I actually felt dirty… and greasy but I couldn't seem to move.

A weird feeling passed over like when a cloud rolls over the ground, leaving water droplets on everything but instead of water, it left a feeling of dread and fear. I was enormously confused but I knew this had to have something to do with the rest of today. Something was going to happen and it was going to be really bad.


	3. The Vision

**Author's note: I have no clue what to say so i probably just wasted a few minutes of your life.**

"Rin! Hurry up and get down here or there won't be any food left!" I shouted back, "Give me a minute!" I shoved on a tank top and jeans, adding the black hoodie to it. I looked in the mirror, brushed down my long hair, and then raced down the steps. I was in the kitchen within seconds when I noticed everyone just standing there and there was no food on the table while Dad stood there, smiling. I growled, agitated, "You lied! You're a priest and you lied! There is no food!" He continued to smile. "There will be some when you make it." I rolled my eyes and shooed them away, tossing my hair into a perfect ponytail. "Fine, but out. Out!" They all nodded and left, trying not to anger the chef any further. I grumbled to myself as I made pancakes, muttering something about accidentally slipping something like rat poison into the mix but I was also hungry and that would be a huge waste of food. My stomach growled and for some weird reason I began to tremble but tried not to mess up the dough. The shaking became even worse and I had to lean heavily against the counter, holding a hand to my head while trying my best to breathe in and out as slowly as possible but it still seemed rushed. Dad walked in, asking, "Everything okay in here?" and then noticed my ill state. He rushed to my side and caught me as I began to fall, my hair flying up into his face. He sputtered, trying to get it out of his mouth while trying to stare at me through everything. "What's wrong?" My eyes fluttered for a moment before they began to focus just slightly and I whispered almost hoarsely, "Dad?" He looked down at me with worry. "Yes, it's me… Now do you see why you can't keep fighting? You're starting to get brain damage." I forced out a laugh and then staggered to my feet, again leaning heavily against the table. "I'm okay. There was just a little head rush and… headache…. Now I have to finish the pancakes." He nodded and then announced, "Then I'll get everything else out." I quickly cooked the dough while he pulled out the syrup, butter, and probably a thousand other things that should never be in the same room as the stuff I had just cooked, like pickles. The others rushed in as soon as they were allowed to and got a plate filled with food. I heard someone announce, "Damn, these taste like heaven." I couldn't help but blush and whisper, "I didn't think damn and heaven were ever supposed to be in the same sentence."Someone else laughed. "Look. She's actually being sweet and not getting all moody." I glared and he fell quiet. There was silence as everyone chewed and then I noticed the two pancakes still on the main plate. I bit down on my lip and fisted my hands underneath the table, again remembering that Yuki had left. Why did it hurt so much? It wasn't like she was going away forever, just until she graduated or whatever and I'd still be able to see her on vacations. My heart hurt and I looked up as everyone eyed me. I forced a smile and stood up from my chair. "If I may be excused?" They all nodded, muttering, "Sure" and "Yes" and "Thank you". I sighed and left the room, escaping the church and these feelings.

I continued to try to get away, passing the cemetery on my way, which caused me to stop. I don't know why but something pulled my vision to all the graves. Something flashed before my eyes.

_I stood in front of a grave, a huge cross on the top. There were the sounds of crying surrounding me and I felt Yukiko's presence beside me but it began to fade. I turned to my right to see her begin to walk away. I watched her with pain in my eyes and began to tremble so badly that I fell to my knees, sobbing, yet I didn't understand why. Something hit me on the side of the head and I looked around to see a sword on my back, wrapped in some kind of reddish cloth. I looked back at the grave and tried to focus on the name or date but no matter how hard I tried, everything blurred together and my head felt like it would explode._

"Something wrong, young lady?" The vision jumped away and I tried to focus on a woman straight in front of me. She looked at me in worry, holding my shoulders, and I nodded. "Are you sure?" I smiled. "Yes. I'm sorry, Miss. I just must have blacked out or something." She sighed and then began to walk away. _Who the hell was that lady? _I shrugged at my own question and then began to continue walking, stopping at some kind of supermarket or something. I walked in and looked around. It was like any other big store as well as near the back there was one of those people frying something and it looked like noodles with some kind of sauce. I stepped forward and asked, "May I try some?" She nodded. "Sure. Sure." I took some with chopsticks and swallowed. I began coughing and gagging, rubbing my tongue violently, dropping the bowl on the table. She looked at me with concern and I eyed her. "What did I just eat?" She smiled weakly. "You think it's bad, too?" I nodded almost widely. "Well... the boss ordered a huge shipment because they're cheap but as you can see they aren't selling." I finally looked at, at least 30 bowls of noodles and announced, "One second." I fast-walked throughout the aisles and grabbed a few things before going to back to the lady. I handed her a container of sauce and whispered, "Here! Try this. It should help a lot." She looked at me with questioning eyes. "Okay?..." I smiled and then left before she could say anything else.

I wandered around for what felt like forever when finally the sun seemed to slowly begin to set, turning the sky to a few shades of red, purple, and orange. That's when I ran into the animal abusers once again but this time they weren't killing anything and once they saw me, they came closer, actually stalking me. I picked up my pace but they only did the same until one jumped out of an alley and tackled me. My skull crashed against the concrete and I blacked out.

**Author's note: The next chapter might sound a lot like the anime so there will be a lot of similarities but i'll do my best to change it up a little bit.**


	4. Satan and Astaroth

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long and it may not sound great because i was kind of trying to hurry. I've had a lot of other stuff to do so it might take another month before i upload again. I might agitate others later because in this, Rin is going to be smarter than Yuki but she hides it because of a reason that will be explained later on. **

"Wakey-wakey!" My eyes fluttered open as a singing voice entered my ears. The animal abusers from earlier stood near me and it seemed that I was shackled to a warehouse wall by my wrists. The leader's face was about an inch away from my own and then a knife appeared beside my head. "How would you like me to show you how those pests felt?" My eyes widened and I felt frightened. What was going on? How did I get myself into this? Dad had always told me that fighting would get me into to trouble but how the hell did I get into this? He walked over to what seemed to be a furnace and placed the tip of the metal into the fire until it glowed white and red. He came closer and closer as I cringed away and then the heat bit into the skin on my cheek. I bit down a scream as my flesh burned and I tried to wriggle away but the chains restrained me. One of his followers spoke up. "M-Maybe we should stop." "Do you want to suffer the same fate as her?" I then closed my eyes and with everything in me, I screamed, "Get away from me!" Blue flames burst from my body and threw them all to the ground. My restraints melted away and I collapsed to my knees, my entire body trembling. I looked at my hands and watched as the fire swayed and sizzled. What was going on? The head guy stood up slowly and smiled at me, his ears lengthening to tips, his teeth sharpening, some kind of black cat things swarming from him. He grinned in a way that seemed almost devilish. "The princess had finally awoken. Let me be your escort to our king." I quivered as he came closer. What did he mean? What was going on? A familiar voice entered my ears and I looked up to see the old man walking through the entrance to the warehouse, saying something that sounded like a prayer. I kind of felt safe at his sudden appearance and the blue flames seemed to kind of fizzle out. The leader hissed and snarled, being forced back without Dad needing to do anything physically. He quickly reached me and put his hand out which I took. With our backs faced towards the entrance, we slowly moved that way, always facing the "enemy." He came running at us, yelling, "You can't keep her from us, Exorcist!" and then Dad kind of dodged some attack, pulling his hand down so that he hit the "kid" in the back, slamming him to the ground. My eyes widened for a moment but then we were running, through streets and up stairs and across roofs. I shouted out to the old man as he dragged me somewhere, "What's going on!" He continued to look forward but answered, "You'll find out soon enough!" He knew how much I hated those answers but at that moment I didn't have the ability to ask him. I stumbled and tripped until I was pretty sure I was going to drag us both down and then I heard something. Being stupid, I craned my neck to see what was going on and the guy was right behind us, maybe 9 yards back but still! He was getting closer and closer. Then he pulled something out of what seemed to be a pocket and the familiar gleam of silver flashed through the air. I pushed forward, slamming into the old man, sending him flying, while his eyes widened. For a moment he truly thought that I had lost it or my demon side had won and that I was trying to get him killed, but then he saw that a knife imbedded itself into my shoulder, exactly where his head and throat had just been. We both fell to the ground and he was too old to bounce back up but he still found some way to get up faster than me. My flesh around the wound burned and I cringed on the ground. He reached down for me again and announced, "We don't have much more time. They're more active during the night." I let him pull me to my feet and I was surprised to see that the sun was still setting, as if after I had lost consciousness no time had passed. We were running again, but this time things were appearing in front of us, like rotting dogs and it was disgusting but he'd throw something and there would be a huge steamy mist that would appear and it would destroy them, I think. I don't think I've ever run so long and so far but at some point we made it the church and Nagatomo was out there waiting for us. "Everything has been prepared. It should last the night." Dad shook his head. "With how many that are coming after her, no it won't but hopefully it won't need to." I tripped over myself as he dragged me into the church where the door was shut with some kind of wooden bar. He took me to the front of the church, kind of pushing me into a chair and then announced, "I need to look at the wound. You're going to have to take the jacket off." I tugged it off, flinching at the pain it caused. The knife had slipped through with the cut in my jacket, with little bouncing or excessive cutting. Dad gripped onto the hilt and tugged on it just slightly, not enough to actually pull it out. "This will hurt." He grabbed on a little tighter and pulled the thing out quickly. A hiss ripped through me and I leaned forward, whimpering and practically crying. "Damn!" The weapon clattered to the ground and then he started to quickly clean and bandage the injury. The air pulsated as the creatures crowded out at the barrier and I whispered, "Will it really hold?" He stepped to my side and tried to help me to my feet. "I doubt it." He thought over something for a few minutes and then announced, "I need to show you something." I looked at him, a little surprised. "O-Okay." He pushed something in the front of the church out of the way and then walked down a few steps to a chest. He used a key to open it and then I saw a sheathed blue sword and there was what seemed to be a paper seal connecting the hilt to the scabbard but it looked burned and useless. He turned so that his side was to me but he was still looking at the weapon. "This is the Koma Sword, the Kurikara. It's-" "-a legendary demon-slaying sword from ancient times." I accidentally interrupted him and he nodded a little bit. "So you did read my books." He took a breath and then passed the sword slowly towards me, letting go only when he knew I had a good grip on it. "Your demonic powers were transferred into here and as long as it is never unsheathed then you will have the ability to stay human, so that means that you are to never draw this sword or to ever let it fall into anyone else's hands, even your sister. It's more important than your life and you must always keep it near you, no matter what you are doing or where you are." I looked at him with confusion but he just ignored it. "Now, you need to stay down here until the demons calm down. We'll deal with them until then." I shook my head. "Y-You're not going to leave me down here." He nodded. "For just a few hours." I immediately became stubborn. "I want to help you all, somehow. Even if I can't do much, I should be able to do something." He groaned. "Fine, but stay back." We both hurried up the steps, just as the front walls of the church flew in, with a swarm of demons following quickly. The other church-hands began trying to fight off the things but then the guy from earlier appeared and then they were losing. Father Fujimoto began kind of "fighting" too and he defeated the male pretty quickly but then there were mushrooms and fungi all over the place and there were more "things" coming in. I stayed back as I had been told but it was hard not to be able to do anything. My mind began to wander too. _"If I have demonic powers then doesn't that mean that Yuki does too? Doesn't that mean that he is not my father and that some demon is?"_ Something flew through the air and then I was forced back into the wall. A few people shouted, "Rin!" but I couldn't really hear them. I could only see the huge dagger sticking out of my stomach and I slowly reached out to touch it as the blood began to well and soak through my shirt. Dad screamed, "Rin!" and then he was doubled over. Nagamoto called out, "Father Fujimoto!" and then Dad was standing back up, but now he had sharp teeth, pointed ears, and blue eyes. He cackled in what seemed to be a creepy way and then he was looking at me. "Finally, I've been able to take over this body and with your help…my daughter!" I flinched and tried to take out the weapon but it felt like it was glued to me. The demon came closer as blood fell from its eyes, nose, and mouth and said, "Come with me. Let us go home to Gehenna." "I-I don't want to go." He laughed. "You don't get a choice, my young child." He touched my chin and then I used my teeth to snap down on a finger, even breaking the skin. He flinched but it probably didn't hurt. He then pulled his hand away and shoved it into my stomach, throwing the dagger to the floor with the other. I gasped, blood flying from my lips and he glared at me from maybe an inch away. "Learn to respect your elders!" The words were just a growl and I became a little frightened, as he then pulled his fingers out, my blood pooling on the floor. He then began to break the bones in his arms, causing his blood to also puddle on the ground, until some kind of huge elephant head thing appeared underneath me. Little tar baby heads reached up and grabbed at me, tugging me down. The man was grinning again, in Dad's body, and raised his hands up into the air. "Meet the Gate of Gehenna, my daughter!" "She is not your possession!" My eyes widened through the terror as Dad began to return. The demon cackled. "She definitely isn't your family, old man!" Father then grabbed at the necklace around his neck and stabbed himself in the heart. He began falling into the gate with me and I reached out to him but I was already waist deep. I then eyed the sword still nearby. _If I can just reach it, then I can save us both! _I stretched my fingers toward it and then a voice, though muffled, announced, "If you unsheathe that you'll never be able to be human ever again or even be with your sister." I turned my head to Dad's body and he was straining to look at me. Tears welled in my eyes and I whispered, "I-I don't care. I just have to save us!... DAD! DAD!" He stopped moving and even breathing. I pulled the sword closer to myself and dragged myself up so I was just buried to my knees. I slowly drew the sword and it glowed light blue, as flames wrapped around me and my teeth sharpened, my eyes turned blue and red, and my ears lengthened. I screamed as I attacked the head of the gate and then it was gone and Dad was just laying there. I sheathed the sword and then leaned on it heavily, while I was down on one knee. My head pressed up against the hilt and I began crying. A few moments later, there was a female voice calling out, "Dad! Rin?" Yuki appeared and then she saw the bloodied body. She raced over, the helpers all trying to get up, and then she was crouched over him, crying and saying his name over and over. There was a thud and then everyone turned to see me laying on my side, unconscious in a pool of my own blood, still gripping onto the sword. "Rin!" Yuki quickly came over to me and was trying to check my vitals.


	5. PreFuneral

**Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I feel so bad. I wasn't intending to touch this for a while but someone I know was talking about somebody else's writing on here and I got some kind of "twinge" in my chest so I'm going to try and do this again. I also kind of want to say that I believe the last chapter I wrote/typed kind of sucked because I didn't put detail in the fight cause I don't know what to call a lot of things like I'm still not sure quite what a round house kick is, which just shows you that I have no clue what I'm doing when trying to write a fight scene but I'll try to do better if I ever have to do one which I might be having after the funeral, never know. "wink wink" (doing that makes me seem stupid, doesn't it)**

I slowly sat up and moaned at the pain it caused. I reached my hand behind me to my back where most of it was coming from and winced. I sighed and looked down to see bloodied bandages wrapped around my bare torso, from where I had been attacked unless, hopefully, it had all been a dream. The bed across from mine caught my eye and I stiffened, not helping anything. I rushed to my feet, taking in my surroundings, noticing that I was in my room, not in the actual church. For those few seconds that I believed that now maybe it had actually been a dream but then I saw the half rebuilt church a little ways away from my window. I had felt so good for that instant, because at that moment it meant that Dad was still alive, that he was perfectly fine and as soon as I went outside he'd be nagging me about fighting again. Tears welled in my eyes and I fell to my knees, my head buried in my hands. I was always thinking that my life would be great if he was gone, there wouldn't be anyone nagging me, if you didn't count Yuki, but it hurt so much. Why? It hurt more than the actual wounds which I couldn't understand. Something physical should have been far worse than something that was mental. It had felt different when I was dealing with my sister leaving, maybe that was because I knew that he was never coming back while she would be. Then I remembered something. _As long as I don't say it, it isn't true. As long as I don't believe it, it isn't true. The old man can't be dead. He had been through so much; he isn't going to die like this. Because if he did, then it would be all my fault. If I had done things differently, if I had stopped fighting, then maybe, just maybe, he could still be alive. This was all my fault; there was no way it wasn't. Even if I had stopped fighting, something else would have happened because…I'm Satan's …daughter._ I flinched at the words and tried to wipe the water from my eyes, glancing over at the sword that had been resting by my head. "This is all your fault." But as soon as I said it, I knew I was wrong to try and blame everything on it. It had been keeping me safe for the 16 years I had been alive and all I had been doing was making its job even harder. I was also putting Yuki in danger which I had always thought I was helping her by letting the bullies beat me instead, let them call me names instead of her. It had never been that bad though, because people naturally hated me and so they were nothing different. The ones that always confused me were the ones that actually cared. I was always called a demon child by my teachers and classmates and it just became what some could say was the nickname that followed me everywhere, even when I was not in school. The one thing that I always knew was that if Yuki or Dad ever said that to me, I would probably break, even though I didn't know why.

There was a knock on the door and I rushed to my feet, spinning around to the door, wiping at my eyes quickly. Yuki stood there with eyes that frightened me, they looked so lifeless. She stared at me kind of blankly and said, "So you're awake?" I nodded and then she threw a dress at me. "Here, since you don't have anything like a nice one, you can wear this for the funeral, but you'll probably have to do something with the bandages." I nodded slowly and then watched as she left. Something flashed through my mind and I called out, "The funeral is already ready?" She sighed and nodded, stopping a little ways down the hall, eyeing the ground. "You've been asleep for about a week. We all wanted to bury him as soon as possible so we prepared everything within that time. You have about 30 minutes to prepare yourself before everything starts." I gritted my teeth and then shut the door, half slamming it, as I then began to fidget with the bandages, trying to take off the ones that would be most noticeable against the black tube topped dress, also trying to deal with the tail I had no clue where came from, though I was trying to play it off to myself like it was nothing. I thought over what she had said and about how I had had no say in anything and that angered me but Dad probably would have preferred Yuki doing it instead because I would have probably been useless.

As I tried to put on the dress with movements that would hurt less, I let my mind wander and I again remembered something. Every so often since my sister was about 6 or 7, Dad would go off with her and sometimes they didn't return for days. I was always here waiting, cooking a huge feast every night there was a chance they would come back, because I wanted to make sure they ate something a whole lot better than whatever they had been eating and he'd always make fun of me for it, saying that I missed them and tried to spend my time cooking so that I wasn't worrying about them but he didn't know that when I was cooking I was always thinking about them, trying to decide what both of them would most like because that gave me some kind of sense, knowing that they had to return or all my food was wasted as well as my time. As long as I thought about them, they'd always return and thankfully no one had tried to feed me the crap about how no matter what happened they'd always be in my heart. That may be true and that may help people, but at my age when I never did understand much and I had never really lost anything important, that would never have ever served me any type of comfort.

"Almost done?" I jumped at the voice coming through the closed door. I shook my head to shoo away all those thoughts and opened it, staring at Yuki who must have come back. "Took you long enough. I thought we were going to have to start without you. Hurry up." She started walking away and I stared after her with confusion. Something was wrong with her. I know that Dad just died and all but she was being so dark and closed, somewhat opposite to her usual self. Did she know that I was the one who pretty muchly (**I know it's not a word**) killed him? I can't think like this. I can't. It feels like something bad might happen if I do; something worse that what's already happened. My eyes widened when I remember something. "Wait! I've got to get something." Before she could say anything, I ran back into "my" room and grabbed the sword, slinging it across my shoulder before hurrying back. Her eyes widened at its appearance as if she knew something but didn't say it, just turned back around and started walking again. As soon as we stepped outside, I felt the cold chill of rain pattering around us and reached my hand up a little bit, letting some of it pool into my hand. The sky was crying again, most likely fitting for what was coming.

**Author's note: I think I'm going to end this chapter here, but yes I know nothing really happened. I was thinking of putting the actual funeral in here but decided not to. The funeral will be next time. I'm going to try to work on it tonight so I'll try and update like tomorrow but that's not certain, that's just an idea. While I was proof reading this. I was getting distracted cause I didn't really want to have to read over it again and my dogs were kind of helping with the short attention span so blame it on them… Kidding it's actually all my fault... This may not make any sense and this chapter had like nothing to do with the anime but I kind of wanted to put it anyways… Can't remember what I wanted to…. Oh! Yeah. With the "side" comment from where I say **(**I know it's not a word**)**,** **I'm talking about the word muchly. I like to think the word and say it but as far as I know it's not an actual word but I don't know what the heck to put in its place so it holds its own… I'm starting to wonder, "Do ya'll even read these author's notes?" Oh my word, right now I feel like an idiot wasting everyone's time with some of the things I put in these author's notes. **

**Please review. I know you might not want to and maybe you've already reviewed and I don't mean to be a nag but I really want to know if I'm doing this right.**

**Well, I'm going to go ahead and put this chapter in the "file" and then try and start writing the next chapter, bye.**


	6. The Aftermath of the Funeral

**Author's Note: I again apologize for taking so long. I got out of the hospital not too long ago so I had a lot of problems I had to deal with.**

During the funeral, I couldn't help but wish I was the one who was dead. There were about 20 or 30 people there, all to say their farewells but I knew none of them. It was also raining and I had turned down the umbrella offered to me by Yuki, as if the water could wash away any of my sins but that was an idiot's thought no matter how you looked at it. Back to the topic of people, they all seemed on edge, almost like if there was an attack they would all pull out some kind of a weapon to defend themselves. It was as they were prepared and they all would keep staring at me, though I just tried to think of it as they were surprised to see a sword on someone's back in this age. They wouldn't talk to me either, though since I didn't know them, it wasn't that surprising but they seemed to be chatting it up with my sister. I couldn't really feel offended either because I actually really did not want to speak with anyone though them looking at me like I was a monster gave me an even worse chill. There wasn't much during the entire thing as a whole, so it was soon time for everyone to leave. I stood over the grave; he had already been buried earlier, while Yuki watched a little distance away before walking away with all the others. This was just like the vision. I crouched down, my head bowed and whispered, "Remember when you used to carry me home after I got into a fight and got all beat up?... When I think about it, I guess that happened a lot, especially when Yuki got involved. You always told me that I was too protective of her, always saying that if I kept getting in the way of getting her beat up, she'd never learn how to defend herself, but she's an exorcist, isn't she? I probably would never have guessed it but now that I know demons are real and that you are really an exorcist, I have no doubt she is one too. I don't want to believe this happened so I won't say it. As long as I never say it, it isn't true. You always told me that that was a stubborn way of thinking, but it's my way and you always told me to be me so I won't give up on that, no matter what happens, alright? We went through a lot, didn't we? If I had not been born or if I had not lived with you all, could this have turned out differently?... This might seem random but you always lied to me, now that I think about it. You always told me I was not a demon's child and yet that is exactly what I am, and what makes it even worse is that my father is actually the one and only Satan."

A flash of black appeared at the corner of my eye and I just slightly turned my head to see a man in all black. I quickly stood up and looked around. There were about 10-15 of them, completely surrounding me. My eyes slitted and I calmly announced, "Exorcists, I presume." "You presume well." I glanced to the only one wearing another color which was white and pink, with a somewhat matching pink umbrella with something on the top though I couldn't tell what it was. It distracted me and he announced, "I guess I'll get straight to the point. You have two options here, either you can let us kill you or kill us and then flee… or you could take your own life, but we both know that's no fun." I shook my head. "I will not kill anyone and I won't take my own life, Dad already took his own in order to protect me. I also can't die until I beat the shit out of Satan, so it seems we're in a pickle." His eyes widened and then he grabbed at his stomach as he erupted into laughter. My eye twitched and I growled, "And what's so funny?" He put up his hand and tried his best to say, "B-Because you think you can defeat Satan." I tensed somewhat. "I didn't say I could. I said I was going to try." He tried to stifle the sounds before finally saying, "Alright, if you can fight of these exorcists then I agree that you might stand a chance."

Before I could even react, maybe three or four guys came at me with swords and I instinctively dodged each attack, gliding back and around. Then, there were bullets flying and when I jumped into the air and did something kind of like a spin in on myself, I felt something tear, followed by a white hot flash of pain. At first I thought, within the second that I did have time to think, that one of the high speed projectiles actually had hit me, but as I landed, my body staggered and I was able to see that the black dress I was wearing had not been torn, yet the torso was already being stained in blood. That immediately explained to me that my previous wounds had re-opened and on a completely random thought I remembered that I was wearing a dress. They were trying to make me fight in a dress that really didn't even reach my knees; this was just going to be **great**. Back on topic though, I knew that since I was not skilled in the art of wielding a sword, I'm pretty sure I had never even held a sword (not including when Father Fujimoto gave it to me), the Kurikara was just a dead weight so I shrugged it off my shoulder and let it fall to the ground. Since I was not sure what they could do with it if they got it into their hands, I stayed near it, not letting them come close enough. As I kicked out and continued to dodge, my mind deciphered that if I could hit them over the head or something, there was a chance that I could knock them unconscious which would mean they wouldn't be able to fight me and I wouldn't have to kill anyone. Going off of this idea, I sent a roundhouse kick to someone's head, and then slammed a fist into another's stomach. With the bullets and swords, my task was seeming even more and more impossible as the blood loss was also starting to get to me.

I was just about to take out the third and final swordsman when something grabbed my head and slammed it against the side of a stone grave marker, drawing blood down the side of my face. I felt the impact more than anything, except pain, and when I reopened my eyes, I could see that what was in front of me, what was now gripping my throat was none other than a demon and it seemed some woman had summoned it since she was looking intensely at us, as if she needed to keep all her concentration on the "bull" like creature. It seemed to smile at me with rotted teeth and I gagged as maggots fell to the ground. I kicked out, slamming my foot into the thing's arm, forcing it to let me go but as I intended to land on my feet, I actually hit the ground, already down on one knee. I swayed and struggled to get to my feet but everything was spinning and the pain was excruciating though these people had to have felt worse at one point. The thing reached down, grabbing at my neck again but this time its fingers tightened as if it was trying to suffocate me, and I gasped for air, as my lungs added to the loud screams already ricocheting through my mind. In the corner of my vision, I could see the man in pink and white smiling at my struggles and then as everything was beginning to fade away, he stepped forward, announcing, "Alright, let her go. I have obtained the information I was looking for." Everyone seemed confused but the "bull" demon let go, allowing me to breathe again. I panted for breath and eyed the man suspiciously, as he reached a hand out to me. When I showed no sign of taking it, he placed it on the brim of his top hat and took the actual hat off as he bowed. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Okumura. My name is Mephisto Pheles, Preceptor of the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross; I was a close friend of Father Fujimoto, and it is of my deepest apologies that we were sent here to kill you but with how these highly trained Exorcists can barely even touch you, I believe your new path should be walked as an exorcist." There were sounds of shock and confusion from the others but all he did was raise a hand and they immediately shut up. I also took an expression of confusion, asking somewhat calmly, "And why should I try to become like the people that just tried to kill me, not even a minute ago?" His smile sent my teeth on edge, even when it got bigger and he announced, "If you believe your goal is to now "beat the shit out of Satan" then the path of an Exorcist may just lead you right to him and the training you will undergo will also help… but I do have one condition." I raised an eyebrow, all pain forgotten. "One condition?" He nodded and leaned down, cupping a hand to his mouth as he whispered it in my ear. I again was confused and asked as he pulled away, "That's it?" He nodded and I sighed, dropping my head. "A-Alright."My eyelids drooped and then I collapsed. _Don't pass out. Don't pass out! _Everything suddenly went black.

**Author's Note: Rin reminiscing may sound really jumbled but when I already have an idea of all these things, they get really jumbled up. The one condition should be explained in the next chapter but I haven't started writing it yet so I can't be certain. I also apologize in case of anyone thinking that these people seem out of character but I can't completely help that. I just might apologize too much but with a time for an update, I can't be sure because, again I'll say that I got out of the hospital not too long ago and I also have no clue what I want to put in the next chapter.**


	7. The Package

**Author's note: If anyone thinks that this story stirs completely away from the real story of Blue Exorcist, then I'm sorry but this is the way I'd like the story to go so just be warned about that, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, this is just how I think and if you can't follow it, then you should probably stop reading now 'cause this story could completely leave the idea of the real one. Also, because of different things going on and because I haven't watched Blue Exorcist in what feels like a really long time, I don't know if I'm going to continue with this. I'll try but I don't have the "drive" anymore so it's not certain but it's a possibility.**

"Rin! You've got a package!" My eyes flashed open and I shot up off the bed, onto the floor, and down the hall, into the kitchen where Nagomoto was, with a stack of papers and envelopes. "Where?" He pushed a somewhat large tannish-yellow folder towards me, letting it slide across the table and I grabbed at it like my life depended on it. "Something wrong, Rin, other than what's obvious?" I looked at him a little surprised and shook my head at his concerned face. "No, I'm sorry for freaking you out. I just don't…usually get mail." He nodded slowly, still uncertain of my actions but let me return to my room, kind of slamming my door in the process.

I stood in the middle of the room, staring uncertainly at the package, not sure if I wanted to open it or not. I took a breath, feeling as if I had almost never feared something as much as I did this but that was definitely a lie. I feared a lot of things other than this but I shoved those thoughts into the back of my mind as I tore open the parcel, pulling out the first page I could which appeared to be some kind of letter. My eyes immediately skipped all the way to the second or third line that began to say, "Congratulations, you have been accepted—" I didn't even try finishing it, just smiled at the sword. "Yes! One more step towards defeating Satan!" A voice floated to me again from the kitchen. "Rin! Can you go get some groceries for dinner?"

I shoved the paper back inside, not even bothering to look at the others and hurried back to the voice that kept calling. I slid the envelope over to him with a smile and announced, "Sure but look at that first." He pulled out the same sheet I had just seconds earlier and then returned my smile after he'd read it. "Congratulations Rin. You're going to True Cross Academy, just like your sister; didn't know you had it in ya." Two or three of the others walked in and one asked, "She is? How'd she even come across the entrance exam? She sneak in?" I glared at him. "No! The principal offered me a chance himself." He laughed and put up his hands. "I was joking, Rin. Don't be so defensive." I practically growled at him and then said, "I'm going to the store," as I grabbed my hoodie from the back of a chair, storming out the door.

The one condition Mephisto had given was to pass the entrance exam and to get into True Cross Academy. She had done just that so now she was one step closer to getting to Satan. But the one thing Rin did not know was that that also meant she was one step closer to being controlled by her demonic powers and blood.

**Author' note: This doesn't even sound like Rin anymore! I don't know what I should do. I would like to keep writing but I don't think that would be even close to being fair to Rin. I don't know what I want to do, maybe it's just me being tired and everything but I might stop, even if that makes this sound like one of the worst cliffhangers ever, probably not. I'm going to try and give it a while before I post anything more, ****if**** I post anything. I think I might need encouragement right now, I have no clue.**

**But anyways, to comment with this chapter, Yuki had returned to True Cross Academy. She'll probably come back to see Shiro's grave and then both she and Mephisto will pick up Rin. All the church helpers, in a manner of speaking, are trying to fix up the church and the funeral was probably a week prior to this, maybe a few less days, but anyways, Rin took the exam maybe the day after the funeral and she's been waiting all this time to find out if she passed or not which was the only condition Mephisto gave.**

**Also with the different stuff if I do continue this, there is a chance that Rin gets Kuro before the cram school actually starts, just to forewarn if it's needed.**


	8. Reminiscence

I quickly minced the cucumbers as the sun slowly rose in the window in front of me, though it was still quite dark. Nagamoto and the others needed food prepared or it was doubtful they'd make it for long. Though it might have just been me wanting to cook in this kitchen once more. There were a lot of memories here, like the horror and suffering when the old man made a rice omelet that had been way, way too salty, to cheer us up.

I smiled at the memory as I just barely missed slicing my finger off. He had been adequate in cooking, it was just he made everything too sweet, or too salty, or too sour. He could never make it just right, but I think that was just because he was always trying to get me to cook instead. I guess he did quite well.

I wiped at my eye as I sniffed in and laid down the knife, staring at the veggies I'd chopped up. I sighed before sliding them into a plastic container and moved them to the refrigerator. They wouldn't exactly be fresh when the others ate them but they were now so they should be fine until about the end of the week or so, and then they'd have to deal with the rest of their food.

It was nice to be here once more. This would probably be my last. It didn't feel right. My chest hurt thinking about it but I leaned against the table, closing my eyes. There was so much to think back on. There was so much to remember.

* * *

><p>I pressed my palm into my eye which was throbbing. The old man was going to be so pissed off. "You're late, you big lout!" I winced as I stepped into the kitchen. They were all sitting there, with food spread out on the table, waiting to eat dinner. "How many more fights are you gonna get in?! Idiot! We were waiting!" I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Shiro kind of snorted. "Because it's the nice thing to do! Now sit down and act civilized!" I sighed and sat down beside Yuki who quickly passed me an ice pack. She whispered, "Here. It should help." "Thanks, Yuki."<p>

* * *

><p>I shook my head, still leaning against the table, my hands on the edge of it. I'd get into so much damn trouble but he never did anything. He was always trying to do something nice. He was always trying to help me. He used to complain that it was like trying to tame a cat. You had to be careful or it would lash out. You also had to be careful or all your hard work would be useless. But there were good times too.<p>

* * *

><p>"Crack the eggs." I smiled and grabbed the eggs from the box set out. "Got 'em." I tapped one against the counter but when it didn't break, I put more force behind it. But it was too much and it shattered all over the place. I winced and teetered on the chair that allowed me to stay above eye level with the table. Dad started laughing but continued to spin the butter around a warm pan. "A little less this time." I blushed and bowed my head, wiping up the mess with a cloth and dropping it in the sink before trying again, this time more success. He laughed and clapped at my triumph. "Good job, Rin." I grinned as he started to pour the eggs into the pan. Then he grabbed a container and started pouring something white into his hand, piling it up. "No! No!" I glared at him and grabbed his hand. "That's too much! That's way too much!" I raised an eyebrow after a moment of silence and leaned my head into it, pinching some in my fingers. I sprinkled it into my mouth and shook my head in disgust. "That's not even salt! It's sugar!" He smiled and chuckled. "Good thing you caught it then."<p>

* * *

><p>I shook my head, laughing softly at the memory. I brushed my hand through my hair as I stared at the sun rising outside. It got so bright so fast. The sky was so clear.<p>

I sighed and shook my head. "Goodbye…Old man. Maybe we'll meet again soon."

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I apologize for adding no memories with just Rin and Yuki but I wasn't sure quite how to portray her. And yes, there wasn't many memories anyways. I also apologize but my Rin is different than the real one, other than the obvious gender differences. The real one acts kind of 'slow' but mine's not like that. I'm just unable to write a character like that. **

**Next chapter will be her arrival to True Cross Academy, which truthfully probably won't be much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait!**

I sighed as I hefted the bag up on my arm, staring down the street as my eyes fought against the glare. _Damn, what the hell is taking them so long? _I glanced back at the house for a moment when the sound of an engine caused me to glance back to my right…

"Holy shit!" I jumped back off the street as the pink limo screeched up, stopping right where I had just been standing.

"Damn it! Watch where you're going! Are you blind?" I glared daggers at the car, practically feeling the vein in my forehead ready to pop. _And who the hell drives a pink limo?_

The door opened as someone stepped out. "Well, well, the sun has come out!" I stared, shocked, at the man from before, Mephisto. _Aww, that explains so much. _"A glorious day befitting a new departure, wouldn't you say?" "Jeez, what is with that car? And how were you able to get me in to True Cross Academy?" He smiled at that, pointing a finger somewhat to the sky as he answered. "You see, in my official capacity I serve as the director of True Cross Academy." I stared at him incredulously. "Huh?" He turned to look at me with somewhat of an evil grin. "And you are to become a student as of today, as was our deal if you were able to pass the exam."

* * *

><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting." I spun around at Yuki as she walked up to us. "Now we don't have to be apart, Rin." "Yuki? When did you get here?" She smiled at me. "I arrived this morning. I wanted to see Father's grave one more time." Then she looked Mephisto. "Thank you for taking care of us, Mr. Faust."<p>

_Faust? _"I turned to the weird man—demon?— and asked, "But I thought your name was Mephisto?" He leaned in, putting a hand up to hide his mouth from Yuki as he whispered, "Johann Faust the Fifth. My official name…so to speak."

My mouth turned down in confusion and irritation, maybe a little disbelief, while Yuki just stood there with a stupid little smile on her face as the freak whipped his cape behind himself and pointed in the direction he'd come. "Now then, let's be off! To True Cross Academy!"

* * *

><p>The ride was really awkward. All I could do was sit there quietly and think while Mephisto whistled endlessly and Yuki read quietly.<p>

_What is going on?_ I stared slightly at Mephisto. _I thought I was supposed to be becoming an exorcist. _

"What the hell." Yuki looked up from her book or whatever it was. "What's the matter?" I quickly looked away, silently reprimanding myself for having said that out loud. "Oh, nothing…" "Okay…Well, did you go to Father's grave?" My eyes widened in a little guilt. "Uh…no…" She smiled kind of sympathetically. "Oh, you're hopeless." Then she turned back to reading her book.

I watched her suspiciously for a moment.

* * *

><p>"Now then, we shall soon be arriving at the center of True Cross Academy Town."<p>

I glanced out the window and my eyes widened in shock.

It was huge! It was like all the buildings were stacked all on top of each other in tiers like a cake…a really, really large cake, with more and more buildings spreading out around it.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy!" I stared in surprise as he announced, "Every learning facility under the sun can be found right here in Academy Town. Please study to your heart's content."

* * *

><p>As we pulled up to a large golden building with a green roof, he stated, "Now then, Rin. Please change into your uniform." My eyes were probably about to pop out of my head as I looked at him before practically growling, "Oh come on, NOW you're telling me?"<p>

He just smiled while looking away a little bit, his fingers slightly over his eyes. "Oh, don't worry. I promise I won't look." I glared at him while Yuki sat forward a little bit so as to hide me from him a little bit. "It's fine, Rin. Just hurry." I sighed before turning my back on them and pulling out my uniform from my bag.

* * *

><p>I sighed again as I finished buttoning up the white dress shirt before sliding on the blackish blazer.<p>

A laugh came from Mephisto and I glanced over at him. He just gives me that creepy grin. "I just thought that was the right thing to send." I nod as I take in the uniform I'm wearing.

I was wearing what the males wore: a button up white shirt and the blazer, just no tie, but I was wearing a black skirt that barely reached my knees rather than pants or those ugly pink skirts for the girls.

* * *

><p>I glanced at Yuki as I finished pulling back on my black boots. <em>Yuki still won't ask me anything…<em>

"Hey, Yuki. Isn't it shocking...a screw up like me going to True Cross Academy, just like you?" She kind of smiled at me. "No…I told you…You're worth more than you think."

**Author's Note: I refuse to have Rin wear what those other girls wear (some people may try to say that she is out of uniform but she has a 'pass' or whatever you want to call it because Mephisto gave her the uniform to begin with). And Yuki wears the same thing she does in the anime, because she's in the advanced classes or because she's a highranking exorcist  
><strong>


	10. Academy Town

**Author's Note: I apologize profusely for 5+ months without a single update. I am so sorry.**

**And just to remind everyone, Yuki's official name is Yukio…but only Rin calls her Yuki and everyone else calls her Yukiko.**

I scoffed inwardly at Yuki's comment, before stepping out of the limousine, fiddling with my skirt and jacket as Yuki got out as well. "Well then. We need to get to the auditorium." She smiled softly at me for a moment and then headed off towards the large golden building.

* * *

><p>"First-year representative, Yukio Okumura!" Yuki slowly stood from her seat, her arms tight at her sides, her face completely calm. "Yes, sir!"<p>

My eyes widened in shock for a moment before a smile crept over my lips.

_Good girl…I knew you had it in you._

* * *

><p>"That means she got the top scores in the entrance exam, right?" I glanced over at the boy in front of me. "Wow!" "And have you noticed? She's kinda cute too!" My eye twitched with irritation, my body tense and my hands fisted in my lap…I will always feel a little protective of my sister. She is my only one after all.<p>

"Not only is it a thrill, but also a sobering experience, to be able to enroll at the school I've long admired…"

I stared at her with a little awe. The timid little thing that used to be bullied and beaten…she was so strong now.

Did she really need me anymore?

* * *

><p>The courtyard was huge and completely crowded with students…It made me just a teeny bit sick.<p>

"Incoming first-years! I will now conduct a tour of the campus, so please follow me."

"Which class are you in, Yukio?" I slowly glanced over at Yuki who was surrounded by 'inspired' students of both genders. "Th-The Special Advanced Class." I chuckled quietly at her blush. "Oh, I should've known!" "You're really tall, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>Little Yuki carefully, and yet quickly, tried to tie her little paper dream to the tree. I smiled sneakily as I crept into the room, popping up behind her. "You want to be a doctor when you grow up?" She completely tensed up in terror and surprise before quickly turning around. "Oh, um…well…see…" She tilted her head down and couldn't seem to stop shaking, but I just smiled, all excited as I said, "That's great!"<p>

I fisted my hands in front of me, my eyes alight with something almost like pride. "That is so cool! If anyone can do it, you can, Yuki!" Her eyes widened and slightly wavered in the light. "Y-You really think so?"

My hands landed a little roughly on her shoulders as my eyes bored into hers. "Sure you can!" A smile crept over her lips and her eyes squeezed shut as she nodded her head once. "Right!"

* * *

><p>I wiped a slight tear from my eye and struggled to keep the smile on my lips. She was gonna become a doctor…Had I ruined that?<p>

Astaroth appeared in my mind, that night, Shiro stabbing himself…

Yuki didn't need to deal with any of that…even if she was the Exorcist I believed her to be…

The fire…the blue flames…the bubbling gate…

What was the point of dragging her into my own personal 'vendetta?' This is my own problem. I don't need to destroy her with it.

* * *

><p><span>Entrance Hall<span>

I stared with wide eyes at my surroundings. The exceedingly high ceilings, the multitude of decorations made of the walls, the two elevators that bordered the huge red stairs.

"How the hell is this a school?" A few girls stared at me in a little confusion.

Dining Hall

I practically spun to take in all of the room. The 10 or so chandeliers, the many large dining tables, 6 wood chairs on each long side, the large church like windows.

"Whoa. Check out those chandeliers! This is more like a fancy restaurant or something!" People were definitely staring now.

Classroom

I slowly walked through the room. The unending number of desks, the enormous chalkboard, the massive windows, the high ceilings.

"This is huge! Can they make this freakin' place any bigger?" I pulled out one of the chairs and sat at the desk, patting my hands on the desk top. "These are way bigger than the ones at the monastery! Man…."

"What's the deal with that girl anyway? What's someone like that doing at this school?" I winced as I glanced over at the group of girls. The smile slipped from my lips, a frown taking its place as I dropped my head into my hand and glared out the window.

* * *

><p>"You will now return to your dorm rooms and prepare for next week's classes."<p>

I sighed as I trudged down the stairs, my hands crossed behind my back since I had no pockets. _I was gonna try for a job after junior high, anyway…to hell with this high school life…The only thing that matters is becoming an exorcist…I don't need this…I've already proved myself to that strange demon anyways…._

I huffed out a breath…before my eyes widened and I swung around. "Shit! Where the hell are the dorms? No one told me jack!" I gritted my teeth in rage and irritation.

Panting filled the air…and I slowly looked down…into the creepy fucking eyes of a furry white dog…with a pink bow around its neck with large white polka dots and a unique little pin, its little tail twitching.

"A dog…? Whoa!" I stumbled as it bit onto my boot and tugged as it raced behind me. I waved my arms in the air to keep from falling as I slammed a foot down to keep steady, all while the dog just stared back at me expectantly, his little tail just wagging away.

He made a little, "huh," before racing down the hall while I just stared after him. "What's going on?" I slowly started to jog after the teeny dog.

* * *

><p>This entire town felt fucking huge as I slowly ran after the damn thing while it just calmly raced down the street, until it finally hopped up onto some strange lamp post with 5 lights on it, its poor little body scrambling up onto one of them until it finally made it onto the highest one.<p>

I slowed as it just stood there, staring at it in confusion…feeling a little lost…until it exploded into a huge pink smoke, my body flinching away from the cloud.

"Pardon me…." I stared in shock…at the strange demon –Mephisto – who now sat in the dog's place. "It wouldn't do for the School's Director to be prowling the grounds for no reason."

I just watched for a moment before something clicked…. "Exorcists can shape shift?!" He finally turned his head to me as he replied, "No, they cannot. I'm an exception." _…Ohhh, that must be 'cause he's a demon…he's gotta be._

Then he gave me a little grin, a key appearing in his hand before he tossed it at me, my arm flashing out to grab it. "That key can access the cram school anytime, through any door." "Cram school?" He kept the creepy grin on his face as he dramatically jumped off the lamp post and stood in front of me, a hand on his hip. "A cram school for training exorcists."

I stared doubtfully at him while he continued. "You will attend high school at this academy, but after classes, you will train at the cram school to become a page. In other words, you will be studying exorcism as an exorcist-in-training."

I tensed up as I watched him come closer. "Your high school classes don't begin until next week…but cram school starts in two days." He leaned into my face, barely a foot or two away. "You're prepared , I hope?" "Sure I am…but what do I do until then?" He just shrugged, looking away as if to dismiss me. "Oh, whatever you want…But I do have one warning for you."

He spun around, placing the index finger of his right hand above my heart. "You must keep that you're the daughter of Satan confidential. You might be able to explain the ears, teeth and tail, but flames are a definite no-no. Kindly control yourself." I glared determinedly at him. "Sure, I'll do my best." He did one more dramatic turn and walked towards the wall his dog form had hopped up onto before. "Well then! I shall see you in two days." And then he hopped right off the edge while I stared in shock before racing to the ledge. "Hey!" But he was already gone, disappeared into almost thin air.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I padded down the street, my body slouched. <em>What was going on?<em>

_**Liars! You're all liars! Shiro is the most powerful one of all!**_

My eyes widened as I swung my head around, looking for the source of the voice. What?

**Author's note: Is this chapter okay?**

** I apologize once again….but for all those who have been waiting for Kuro…. Next chapter!...But now I have to figure out how to explain how all the exorcists know what/who Rin is…..Boooooo! **** …**

** Would anybody be offended if there was a slight 'fight' scene between Kuro and Rin…nothing serious…and no sword I promise…just something little…**


End file.
